Emperor of the Great Western Empire
by V-Aido
Summary: After the success of the Sasuki retrieval mission, Naruto Namikaze was banished from Konoha because of the Council in fear of the Akatsuki coming after him and destroying Konoha in the process. 10 years later, after being banished. Naruto is the Emperor of the Western Empire. Multi. X-Overs. OP NarutoxHarem.


"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Luffy'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Magic/Kido/Etc.

" _ **TITAN**_ " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Challenge by:**_ __ _ **Naruto Namikaze19**_

 _ **Emperor of the Great Western Empire**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Chapter I**_

"Exile".

One would think that after all that he had done for them, they would not reward him with exiling him. But yet they did, his own home. Add to it that his father was the Fourth Hogake of it and his mother was a proud kunoichi of Konoha.

Real fucking smart.

And that was not the best part. No.

The best part was that he was the holder of the Kyuubi, one of the most powerful nine tailed beasts within the elemental nations.

Again.

Real fucking smart.

Now... who was he?

He was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki Uchiha Senju. Son to Minato Namikaze Senju, the Yondaime, Kushina Uzumaki, and Hitomi Uchiha. Brother to the now clan-less Narumi(formerly Namikaze and Uzumaki). Holder of the bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko. And former Konoha shinobi.

After a mission to capture his former teammate and former friend who had gone rogue, the council had the smart idea to banish him from Konoha. Due to simple fear of the Akatsuki coming after the whole village since they were going to go after the bijuu within him.

So, with his grandmother's minor approval – guess what? – they banished him.

Wow, crazy right?

Especially since she was the fucking Hokage! The leader whose word is law. If he/she says a person is to be executed on the spot then they are to be killed on spot, no questions asked.

But yet she let them do as they pleased. Just like everybody did with him throughout his whole life.

Half of the civilians in Konoha.

His former sister.

His former grandmother and grandfather.

His former teacher.

Just about everyone except the rookie nine.

What a great fucking village...

Now his banishment had brought a lot of question everywhere and from everyone he met.

Will he forgive them?

Nope. Simple as that.

And it might have to do due to him being still young but as of how things are in his mind... nope.

"They were quite honestly so fucking stupid" Naruto said.

That was 5 years ago when he was banished. Right now, he was in an area in which everybody within the Elemental Nations avoided.

The Wall.

The wall that seperated the east and west, but before giving you the summary as to why exactly it was there.

Who and how did Naruto look like now?

He was a man who stood at 6'0 Ft. and was yet to stop growing. He had blonde spikey hair with red and black streaks in his hair. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which included a high-collared, black outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He had some black pants and black knee length sandals.

On his back he had two ninjato strapped.

Gone were his blue eyes and were replaced by black-violet eyes.

After he was banished from Konoha he had traveled to many villages and learned from each and single on them. Being the apprentice of two Kages and many other powerful individuals. Helping him with his powers. Raikage, Tsuchikage, Killer Bee, Mifune, etc.

And he did not only train under them but also participated in many battles and a minor war.

He was everywhere and learned from many. Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, Suna, and Tetsu.

He also mastered all of his bloodlines on his traveling and all of the technique within the elemental nations. From simple techniques to his father's prized jutsu and the Shodaime's most powerful jutsu.

Uchiha, Uzumaki, Senju.

At this point, there was nothing that he could learn in the whole east.

He grew bored. Even Asumi was not even a challenge at this point, despite the fact that she was a freaking bijuu!

The great Kyuubi was a child compared to him.

Now, that was Naruto.

As to why he was in front of the wall.

Like it was said before, he was bored.

The wall separated the east – Elemental Nations – and the west. A wall that no one dared to cross. Ever.

It had been there since the Sage of Six Paths. Basically, from the beginnings of ninjas.

The world was always divided into two different parts. West and East. East consisted of the Elemental Nations, who were just called the nations, who were gifted chakra by the Sage of Six Paths. West on the other hand, it was death and war.

Fractions fought each other for dominance over the entire West. Ninjas, vampires, warlords, pirates, demons, kings, emperors, jedi, sith, knights and many others fought each other for centuries.

Many don't know that the continent is actually greater than most people realize. The elemental nations take the eastern side of the continent as a whole, and they will only see just a bit of the west at the edge of Suna and Iwa.

The wall was massive that it was said to have been built by the Sage of Six Paths himself and strengthened by the Otsutsuki clan with powerful seals so that it will not deteriorate.

Behind the wall it was just huge. Ten times larger than the Elemental Nations.

Warlords, kings, ninjas, knights, magicians, demons, etc. and they all fought to protect their territories from each other. It was the reason why the Sage built the wall, because he knew that the wars would never end in the west. He also feared that those fights would also travel onto the east.

He was afraid and on his deathbed the Sage gave a warning to everybody that even if the conflict divided the West, that it should never go into the east. It would wipe out half the Elemental Nations. But despite the warning the Sage gave and the things he had done for them, he had been forgotten by time as to which the East had evolved to believe that they were invincible. Nevertheless though, out of pure superstition, no one dared to climb the wall. No Daimyo, Kage, and even legendary shinobi like Madoka Uchiha.

But.

It seemed like Naruto was going to be the one to even dare to climb the wall.

Not knowing that what he was about to do was going to shake the foundation of the entire world.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin!**_

 _ **Yo! Guys, now this is a challenge given to me by**_ _ **Naruto Namikaze19**_ _ **. Will I continue this story along the others, yeah, I guess. He had given me this challenge about 2 years ago and since I was backed up with challenges from many. I decided to see how it would go and just began writing.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
